1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for a brake-equipped cylinder, which makes it possible to conveniently attach the brake-equipped cylinder, for example, to another member or a wall surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The brake-equipped cylinder has been hitherto used, for example, to transport or position a workpiece.
A brake-equipped cylinder concerning the conventional technique is shown in FIG. 6.
This brake-equipped cylinder comprises a main cylinder body 2 including an unillustrated piston accommodated in a cylinder tube 1, and a brake section 4 integrally coupled to the main cylinder body 2, for braking a piston rod 3 at a predetermined position.
Penetrating attachment holes 5 are formed at four corners of the cylinder tube 1. Tie rods 6 are inserted into the attachment holes 5 respectively. The main cylinder body 2 and the brake section 4 are integrally coupled to one another by the aid of pairs of nuts 7a, 7b which are engaged with both ends of the tie rods 6 respectively.
Explanation will be made for a case in which the brake-equipped cylinder is attached to a plate member 8.
Penetrating bores 9 are bored through the plate member 8. Screw members 9a are inserted into the bores 9 from the surface on the side opposite to the attachment surface of the brake-equipped cylinder. The screw members 9a are screwed into female thread sections formed,on the inner circumferential surfaces of the nuts 7b. Accordingly, the brake-equipped cylinder is fixed to the plate member 8.
However, in the case of the brake-equipped cylinder concerning the conventional technique, when the screw members cannot be inserted from the surface opposite to the attachment surface, for example, when an unillustrated wall surface is used as an attachment surface, it is difficult to directly attach the brake-equipped cylinder. In such a situation, it is necessary to use any attachment fixture such as an unillustrated bracket. Therefore, inconveniences arise in that the attachment operation is complicated, the number of parts is increased, and the production cost becomes expensive.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an attachment structure for a brake-equipped cylinder, which makes it possible to realize convenient attachment operation when the brake-equipped cylinder is attached, for example, to-another member or a wall surface.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an attachment structure for a brake-equipped cylinder, which makes it possible to decrease the number of parts and reduce the production cost by abolishing any attachment fixture such as a bracket.